Fallout 4 weapon mods
Overview Weapon mods can be built from raw materials and attached to weapons at weapons workbenches. There are over 700 modsBethblog Twitter, generally including sights, barrels, stocks, receivers, magazines, and more. The Gun Nut perk is required to create better modifications for guns. The Science! perk is used to create better modifications for energy weapons and create advanced modifications for bullet based firearms. The Blacksmith perk is used to create better modifications for melee weapons. Perks and weapon mods Most firearms, including energy weapons, offer the option to customize the grip/stock, receiver and sight, changing which perks affect the weapon. * A firearm with an automatic receiver gets bonuses from the Commando perk. * A firearm with a non-automatic receiver and pistol grip get bonuses from the Gunslinger perk. * A firearm with a non-automatic receiver and a stock mod get bonuses from the Rifleman perk. * The Sniper perk only works with a non-automatic firearm with a scope, which use the "hold breath" mechanic. Grip mods create pistol weapons, while stock mods create rifle weapons. This allows for almost any ranged firearm to be customized to fit the player's character build. Guns Energy weapons Melee weapons Other Notes * Each time a new mod is built, the Sole Survivor receives a small amount of XP. * Building weapon mods replaces the current mod applied to the weapon, the replaced weapon mod is stored in character's inventory. Attempting to craft a weapon mod, which is already present in the character's inventory, will apply the mod from the characters inventory instead of using material(no XP is earned). * Mods in the character's inventory can be stored in containers. If they are stored in a workshop they can be reused, however they will not be available at other settlements unless they are connected by a supply line. * Every disassembled weapon mod has a weight of 0.5. * Mods purchased from merchants may be used an unlimited amount of times on as many suitable weapons as you wish. The breakdown resource value for the weapon will reflect the addition of the mod. * Codsworth and Paladin Danse will love it when you create weapon mods, and Preston Garvey likes it when you do. * Unlike armor modifications, most weapon mods cannot simply be removed from a weapon except for muzzle modifications. They must be replaced with an available or a newly created modification before the desired mod will be put into the Sole Survivor's inventory. Should the Sole Survivor not have the skill or resources to create the higher tier mods, the mod on an acquired weapon may be replaced with standard mods with fewer resources expended and no skills required. * Each mod may have up to eight qualities describing the magnitude of the mods effect on weapon stats. These qualities are always sorted in descending order in the mods description, ranging from big bonus to big penalty: Exceptional - Superior - Better - Improved - (Standard) - Worse - Reduced - Inferior - Poor References ja:Fallout 4 weapon mods ru:Модификация оружия (Fallout 4) Category:Fallout 4 weapon mods